


Barcelona

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [37]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: @timepetalscollective Eccleston bingo – smirking





	Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> @timepetalscollective Eccleston bingo – smirking

He smirked, and Rose could not help but feel a twist in her stomach that was starting to be all too familiar. Guiltily, she reminded herself that Mickey was waiting for her to come back, that she’d just up and left him without a second look. As she looked at the Doctor, knowing that a man such as himself could never reciprocate what she felt for him, Rose thought that she could never go back to an ordinary life working in the shops, eating chips, and going out with Mickey. Rose realized that she did love Mickey, but in no greater capacity than as her oldest friend. They were mates, Rose and Mickey, but not the sort that truly fell in love with the other.

“Here we are, then,” the Doctor folded his arms, smirk widening. “Barcelona.”

“Yeah, and if it’s anywhere but I get to choose the next destination until we actually arrive there,” Rose grinned, her tongue peeking through in her excitement.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Right. I take you among the stars to a new planet, as if it really matters which one it is so long as it’s new, and you can’t stop fixating on one planet.”

“One planet where you promised to take me,” Rose laughed, her hand poised over the door handle. “M starting to think that this ship is more in control than you are.”

“That’s not too far off. You don’t steer the TARDIS, you reason with her.” The Doctor crossed his arms.

“Yeah? So what’s she have against the planet Barcelona? Or the city, for that matter.” Rose couldn’t help but fall into the easy banter. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

“Ready?”

Rose felt a shiver run down her back, one that wasn’t entirely to do with the prospect of a new planet to explore.

“Yeah.” She took the Doctor’s proffered hand as he opened the door to the new world.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, they never do quite make it to Barcelona...


End file.
